You Let Her Go
by Cheyashton
Summary: "Only know you're high when you're feeling low, only hate the road when you're missing home. Only know you love her when you let her go... and you let her go." CLACE ONESHOT. AU. ALL HUMAN


**Hey Guys.**

 **This idea came into my head while I was in shower and listening to 'Passenger – You Let Her Go' and I really wanted to create a story out of it but seeing as I have two multi-chapters on the go, I decided to try and write a One-Shot. This is my first One-Shot so I'm sorry if it's not very good and it feels rushed and I hope you like it :)**

 **Thank you and big shout out to** _ **thenerdyintrovert44**_ **for helping me with this story! Thank you Tarra!**

 **I'm sorry for any mistakes.**

 **PS. have you heard about Jamily? I'm so happy for them!**

 **Disclaimer – I do not own the characters used and I do not own the song 'You Let Her Go'.**

 **Enjoy Shadowhunters x**

* * *

Today was the day. 29th May 2015. The day the love of my life is going to get married; to someone else. That someone happened to be my best friend Jordan Kyle. He and his brown curls, hazel eyes and his tattooed (and muscular) arms stole my girl. Okay, so she wasn't MY girl per say but she was once upon a time until I royally fucked up the best thing that had ever happened to me and watched her go into the arms of my best friend.

The day he asked me to be his best man was the day I broke my hand punching a hole in the wall of my bedroom. My sister Izzy who happened to be Clary's best friend saw how much I loved her and she knew what I was going through knowing Clary was getting married to Jordan.

During High School people often questioned Clary and Izzy's friendship. Isabelle has always been popular and followed by a crowd of lads with their tongues hanging out their mouth, one even drooled once. However when we moved to Mortal High, Izzy became fast friends with Clary Fairchild, the art geek. Clary was often picked on for her short stature and her fiery hair but those featured made her so much more beautiful than your average girl.

As soon as Izzy introduced me to Clary I instantly fell for her, she was so shy and blushed at every compliment or sexual innuendo but she also had spitfire. She knew how to keep someone in their place. This all made me love her more and more each day.

Before Clary I was a manwhore. I used girls for one thing then moved on to the next, I was scared of commitment, commitment meant you give your heart to someone, it's like practically telling them to break it but with Clary it was so different , I would have been honoured to have my heart broken by her but instead I managed to break her heart.

The day I finally managed to get Clary to agree to come on a date with me was the best day of my life, I'm not even joking. I had been asking her for weeks but she just pushed the thought away, thinking I wasn't serious about her, little did she know. She finally gave in and agreed to let me take her out. She dressed in a tight fitting blue blouse and black skinny jeans and I swear to god I've never seen anything more beautiful than her standing there that day.

I took her to a movie of her choice and then we went to Taki's for dinner. It was perfect, her smile lit up the whole room. I kissed her goodnight after I dropped her off at her doorstep ignoring her protests that she was quite capable of walking down the footpath from her gate to her front door and I swear I felt fireworks when I kissed her.

Weeks past and I took Clary out on many dates, some we just spent the night at one of our houses watching Netflix and getting fat off junk food and it was perfect.

After ages of trying, Clary finally became my girlfriend and I could not have been happy to be able to look at her and go 'Yeah, that's my girl' but it all came crashing down after a year and a bit of dating. I was on the football team and we had just won one of the biggest games off the season against Raziel High (Questionable name I know) and Clary and I were currently at the victory party. I knew Clary wasn't one for parties but she always came to support me, she was the best.

On this particular night Clary said she was going to the bathroom so I stayed downstairs talking to some of my team mates when Seelie Queen, queen of the sluts, came up to me all pouty lipped and batting eyelashes. This girl has no shame; she was dressed in the smallest tightest green dress I had ever seen, her boobs were nearly poking me in the eye and her dyed red hair (she dyed it the same colour to match Clary) was starting to fade but I put up with her because her brother was a good friend of mine.

"Hey handsome, want a drink?" Seelie whispered trying to be sexy but it sounded like she had a bad cough. "I'm okay thanks, I need to find Clary" I replied trying to get away from her but she wouldn't let me. "Come on Jacey, It's only one drink, what's the harm?" If I had been completely sober I probably would have noticed the smirk on her face but I wasn't so I didn't. "Okay, just one drink" I said thinking it would finally get her away from me.

I followed her to the punch bowl and the next thing I remember is Clary bursting through one of the bedroom doors while I lay flat on the bed, with a topless Seelie bouncing on my crotch. I had been spiked. Clary called me every name under the sun and ran away. I pushed Seelie off me and went to run after her to explain but the moment I stood up I threw up. I felt like I was dying and I probably would have if my brother Alec's boyfriend, Magnus hadn't have found me on the floor, covered in vomit and shivering.

That was 5 years ago. Its strange how time flies. Now here I was, standing in front of the mirror, my blond hair a startling contrast to black of the suit, a single red rose was clipped to my jacket, on the day my best friend was marrying the only girl I had ever loved and I was the best man. I have to stand in the church acting like I couldn't be happier for the two but in reality I couldn't be more unhappy.

Then at the wedding reception I have to make a huge speech about how matching Jordan and Clary were, I've wrote the speech already but as I was writing it all I could think about was how much these words described me and Clary. These were going to be the hardest 9 hours of my life.

2 Hours until the Wedding

For the last three hours I had been running around like a headless chicken, making sure the tables were ready, the seating plan organised. I made sure the church and hotel were set up. We were all currently in an hotel so the wedding reception would be here meaning it was probably going to be a messy one and no one had to walk more than 20 feet to a bed. Once I made sure everything was perfect, I'm pretty sure the groom should be doing all this but never mind.

I went to find Jordan to see if he was nearly ready as I knew Izzy was getting Clary ready in her room so they would need the full two hours but maybe Jordan would be done now and he can finally help me in making sure everything would run smoothly for him and Clary. I made a quick detour from Jordan's room just to check on Alec and Magnus and Jocelyn and Luke.

They were all excited Clary was getting married; Clary was Jocelyn and Luke's 'little girl' and Alec and Magnus were like older brothers to her so they were all in protective mode, I just laughed at them but secretly envied their love for one another. Everyone had a partner but me; I didn't even have a date to their engagement party. I remember the day Jordan said they were getting married.

*FLASHBACK*

 _17_ _th_ _March 2014_

 _As I lay on my bed, just checking through Instagram and Twitter, Jordan my best friend burst through my bedroom door; red faced and panting from running. "Why yes Jordan, you can enter my room" I said sarcastically. "What if I had been naked?" I smirked at him. He didn't hesitate to smirk back to me "You're Jace Herondale. I'm surprised you're not naked." I just shrugged at him, hoping my smile looked real. It was hard when even your best friend thought you were a whore when in reality I hadn't even dated another girl since... since Clary 4 years ago. Clary who just happened to be Jordan's girlfriend. The girl I loved was dating my best friend. Sucks right? They had been dating two years, at least their anniversary had been or was coming up, I couldn't remember, I didn't want to think about that. I mean if I hadn't fucked up and accepted that drink from Seelie, I would have never have been drugged and I would still have Clary._

 _Jordan interrupted my thoughts by sitting on my bed and looking at me seriously. What's going on? Jordan's never serious, that's why we are such good friends. "Listen Jace, we're best friends right?" I nodded in agreement. "So we tell each other everything right?" I nodded again. Jordan took a deep breath. "I need to ask you. Do you still love Clary or are you over her?" Jordan's hazel eyes bore into my golden ones. I froze, did he know? No, he couldn't possible know. I'm not going to ruin his happiness or Clary's for that matter. "No." I said after hesitating slightly. "It's been 4 years, you're welcome to her Jord'" Jordan grinned like a Cheshire Cat who had just been given the biggest bowl of cream imaginable. "I'm so happy you said that because I have something to tell you." He paused, I think he was doing it for a dramatic effect and I was going out of my mind wondering what the hell the news could possibly be, and why it involved Clary. "Clary and I..." Oh shit, is she pregnant? She can't be preg- "We're getting married" MARRIED?! No, no, no this is worse than her being pregnant. Marriage means forever, oh god. I put on the biggest fake smile I could muster and gave him one of them hand clasped in the middle and the other hand behind each other's back man-hug. "Congratulations bro!" I patted him on the shoulder a few times. "I'm so happy for you" LIE. "Thanks man, by the way, I want you to be my best man." Oh god. "I would be honoured" I replied and I felt my heart break into a million pieces._

*END FLASHBACK*

As I neared Jordan's room I could hear muffled noises and the closer I got the louder the noise was. It must be coming from inside Jordan's room. I pressed my ear up to the door to listen and I could hear grunting noises. Thinking Jordan was in trouble or pain I barged into the unlocked room to help him but the sight before me made me frozen in my place. In the middle of the bed was Jordan, his trousers around his ankles and bouncing on top of him was a VERY naked Maia. Neither of them had noticed me, Maia had her back to me and Jordan had his eyes closed. His hands on her hips moving her up and down, gaining a rhythm.

So I stepped into the room, reached behind me and slammed the door which resulted in Jordan and Maia springing apart. Maia grabbed a towel on the floor to cover herself up and blushed a crimson red. Jordan quickly pulled up his trousers, not daring to look me in the eye. I could feel the anger building up in me more with each second. How dare they hurt Clary like this, on her wedding day! Jordan who is Mr Perfect in her eyes and Maia one of her best friends and bridesmaids. How could they do that to her?

"You" I say, pointed at Maia who shrinks from my look. "get dressed and get out. You need to get into your bridesmaid dress soon." Emphasising the word 'bridesmaid'. She quickly shoves on her leggings and a t-shirt and scurries out the room, looking at the floor the whole time.

Once she left I turned all of my anger on to Jordan. "YOU, YOU SON OF A BITCH ARE THE LOWEST OF LOWS." I bellowed at him, causing him to flinch away from me. Good, he should be scared of me. From somewhere Jordan got a boost of confidence "Oh, don't you start. It's not like you were any better. You cheated on her too dipshit. You're just jealous I'm the one marrying her and not you" I paled. "oh, you didn't think I knew? Of course I knew my BEST FRIEND is in love with my GIRLFRINED soon to be WIFE" Jordan finished with a smirk

"HOW DARE YOU. I WAS FUCKING DRUGGED." Not able to keep my anger in anymore, my eyes widen when I realised I blurted out the one thing no one but Magnus knew. I had never told anyone that I was drugged, I just let everyone believe I had cheated on Clary. "y-you were drugged?" I sighed and ran a hand down my face. "yes, Seelie offered me a drink and I agreed to shut her up and it had been spiked. I remember nothing of that night, I nearly died. If Magnus hadn't have found me, I would have died." Jordan looked shocked at this new piece of information.

"Why didn't you tell anyone? Why didn't you tell Clary know? She would have taken you back." "I thought if I let her go believing I had cheated on her, she could finally find someone who was worth her while." Jordan just stood studying me. "but you don't think that's me?" It wasn't really a question more of a statement but I shook my head anyway. "Can you blame me after what I just witnessed? I mean with one of her best friends on her WEDDING day?" Jordan looked at the floor. "I know man, I know but Clary doesn't want to have sex until after we're married and you know, a guy has needs. I was going to break it off with Maia today but she just looked so damn sexy." "How long has this been going on for?" "7 months." "7 MONTHS, YOU BASTARD."

Before I could register what I was doing, I had crossed the room in 2 long strides, swung my right fist and caught Jordan in the jaw, his whole body jerking backwards. His head hit the wall behind and he crumbled down the wall, holding his jaw and looking at me in disbelief. A purple mark was already forming, contrasting with his tan skin. "You will need to cover that up" I said to him, leaving the room and not bothering to look back at my cheating best friend whom I had just punched. This wedding was going to be interesting.

1 Hour until the Wedding

After I found Jordan and Maia together, I had walked around the hotel thinking what to do next. Do I tell Clary and break her heart on her wedding day? Or do I put my trust in Jordan, my best friend and hope he doesn't do it again. I mean everyone makes mistakes right? Even though Jordan would have made multiple mistakes in the last 7 months. NO. I need to tell Clary, she needs to know what she's getting into before she gets married.

So here I was, stood outside her hotel door, music blaring through the door and four girls shouting with excitement. I took a few moments just taking a moment to imagine what it would be like if today was mine and Clary's wedding day, would she be this excited to marry me? I snapped out of my daydream and knocked a couple of times on the door, loudly to be heard over the music.

The music was paused and I heard footsteps come to the door. The door opened and I was met with the black eyes of my sister. She had gold eye shadow one, her eyes ringed with eyeliner and her lips a bright red which ironically matched the rose currently clipped to my suit. "Yes?" She asked raising an eyebrow at me. I cleared my throat. "I need to speak to Clary. Urgently."

Izzy's expression turned from curiosity to sympathy. "Oh Jace.." She began. "Izzy, now isn't the time, I need to speak to Clary." I added "Alone" when I saw her moving away from the door to let me through. She raised an eyebrow at me but nodded and shut the door in my face.

After a few moments the door opened, revealing Izzy, Aline and her girlfriend Helen, three of Clary's 4 bridesmaids. Their make-up was matching and all three of them were in their red bridesmaid dresses.

The dress was skinny fitted, showing off the girls' curves and reached the floor with spaghetti straps."You all look beautiful" I said to them. All three beamed at me. "Wait until you see Clary" Helen giggled at me and Aline jabbed her in the ribs with her elbow. I guess my secret isn't really a secret. Izzy walked past me and gave me a hug whispering in my ear "Don't make this day harder for you than it already is." And with that she left with the girls closing the door behind her.

I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. I heard some movement and a muffled "wait a second." After what seemed like an eternity of waiting I finally heard an "Okay, you can come in now." I entered the room and stood dead in my tracks.

Clary was stood in the middle of the room in her dress. The wedding dress was white with a gold shimmer to it. It was strapless with a sweetheart neckline which went in at the waist and back out to a skirt that reached the floor. Across her chest and stomach the dress had embedded diamonds which gave a dazzling light show when the sun hit them at the right angle.

Her make-up was simple. Gold eye shadow like Izzy and the girls. Eyeliner surrounded her eyes in a cat flick. Mascara lengthening her otherwise light eyelashes. These made her emerald eye sparkle. She had shimmer on her face and a pale pink lipstick on her very plump lips. Her hair was pinned up in an elegant style a few stray red curls framing her face. She was breath taking.

"You look beautiful Clary." I said to her meaning every word to her. The only response I received was the bright red blush that covered her otherwise ivory skin. "What do you want Jace?" she asked once her blush had vanished. "You may need to sit down." Clary raised both eye brows at me, she still hadn't mastered raising just the one but sat down on the bed. I sat next to her twisting my hands in my lap.

"Despite our history, you know your happiness means a lot to me and I would do anything to keep you happy right? I asked. Clary hesitated but nodded anyway. "So you know I would never do anything to hurt you deliberately." Clary opened her mouth to say something but I interrupted her. "Just answer the question Clare." She closed her mouth and nodded, turning to face me a little. I took a deep breath and began. "I'm so sorry to tell you this but Jordan's been cheating on you Clary. It's been going on for 7 months and it's been with Maia."

Clary just looked at me, silent so I carried on. "I know this because an hour ago I went to see if Jordan was prepared and I walked in on them having sex when I confronted him he admitted it had been happening for 7 months and it was because you didn't want to have sex with him until after you were married and in his words "men have needs" so I punched him in the jaw and left the room." Still no reply from Clary. "For the last hour, I've been walking around this hotel trying to decide if I should tell you or not, but I thought you deserved to know. I'm sorry that it's your wedding day and you had to find out like this, but you shouldn't go through with this marriage blind and not knowing the truth so here I am. You can do what you want with this information."

I waited 20 minutes in silence after I had finished waiting for Clary to reply when finally she did. "Get out" I was shocked. "Excuse me?" "I said get out Jace" her jaw was tense and I could feel the anger radiating off her.

"How dare you come here on my wedding day and make up some bullshit about Jordan cheating on me. Just because you're jealous that he makes me happy where you couldn't. Just get out and after today, I never want to see you again." I was shell-shocked. I can't believe she didn't believe me but at the same time I had no proof of the affair and I don't blame her for not believing me, I wouldn't believe my ex who I thought had cheated on me on my wedding day either.

I stood up to go, Clary was still sat on the bed staring at the floor. "Fine I'll go" I said. "Just one more thing." Clary looked up at me angrily as I moved across the room to in front of her, reached up behind her head and pulled out the pins that secured her hair, letting the red curls cascade down her shoulders and back. "You look better with your hair down" and once again I left without turning back.

The Wedding 

I was standing at the altar beside Jordan, the purple bruise on his jaw covered with make-up. The wedding was still going through and now Clary hated me but at least she knew the truth. Everyone was chatting to themselves. On Jordan's side of the church sat his parents and his younger brother Scott. Behind them was at least 50 of his family and school friends whom none of us had met. Clary's side was noticeably smaller. On her side sat her mother and Luke's sister Amatis. Next to them were my, Izzy and Alec's parents. Alec himself sat with Magnus and our younger brother Max and next to Max was Clary's childhood best friend and Izzy's boyfriend Simon who was talking to Max about Comic; nerd alert! Behind them were Mr and Mrs Blackthorn, Helen's parents with their 6 children. Beside them were Aline's parents, the mothers chatting to one another happily. That's all that was on Clary's side, a few family and friends. That's all Clary ever wanted at her wedding whereas Jordan wanted a big affair(no pun intended).

Suddenly the priest performing the ceremony his name was Regnor Fell rushed into the church and asked everyone to stand as the Bride was about the arrive. Everyone stood and the church became silent apart from the pianist who began to play 'Here comes the bride'.

First to walk down the aisle was Emma Carstairs, family friend of the Blackthorn's and whom Clary had a soft spot for. She had a pale pink dress on and her blonde hair was braided down her shoulders. She walked down the aisle sprinkling red rose petals everywhere then she took her place next to the altar. Next was Helen Blackthorn, wearing the red dress, her blonde hair was pinned up with red hearts decorating it. Next was Aline Penhallow, her short black hair was straightened and followed her jaw line. Next came Maia, her brown hair was in lots of tiny little plaits like usual but at the end of each on was tied with red ribbon. Despite her make-up you could tell she had been crying as she joined her line of bridesmaids along the altar. Following her was Izzy, Simon was smiling proudly at his girlfriend as she walked down the aisle carrying bouquet of white and red roses. Her black hair was half up-half down and slightly curled. The black contrasting vigorously with the red of her dress.

Next through the church doors was Clary, her hand wrapped around Luke's elbow. I'm glad she asked Luke to give her away, even though Clary wasn't his own anyone could tell he thought of her as his own. He smiled broadly at his daughter who grinned back as they walked closer and closer. Luke was dressed in the same suit as me and Jordan, a single red rose pinned to his suit. Clary looked just as beautiful as earlier, her hair was still down from when I took it out. Her hand clasped around a large bouquet of red roses. When they got to the end of the aisle Luke kissed Clary on the cheek, placed her hand in Jordan's and joined Jocelyn on the front row. "Let's begin the joining of Clarrisa Adele Fairchild and Jordan Kyle." The priest began and everyone sat down.

I zoned out of the ceremony, not wanted to hear the rest of the wedding. Just praying it would be over soon. My attention was brought back but the priest announcing "I have to ask. If there's anyone who doesn't believe these two should be married. Speak now or forever hold your peace." I almost spoke up until Clary caught my eye and gave me a slight shake of the head. I sighed defeated, wanted Clary to be happy more than anything.

I was about to admit defeat and learn to live with the fact Clary was about to get married to my best friend I heard her speak up. "I do". Regnor laughed. "You're a little early for that Clary, the 'I do' section isn't until later." The guest began to giggle, thinking Clary was just excited. "No, I mean I don't think I can go through with this" she spoke louder and with more force. I looked up at her surprised as did everyone else in the church. "Why baby?" Jordan asked with concern in his voice. "Oh don't pull that crap with me Jordan. I know, I know everything" I saw Jordan tense as he hissed out. "Really? You're going to believe a dick who cheated on you over 5 years ago." All eyes turned to me and I swallowed loud.

Clary laughed, a menacing sound. "Funny, I never mentioned Jace but you knew he told me, which means what he said must have been true. Just for the record. I didn't believe him but you just conformed it. We're over Jordan. Go back to Maia." All eyes now turned to her as she put her head down. "And you, you back stabbing bitch are welcome to him" Clary said just before she ran out the church, not looking back as the murmurs became louder but all I could do was run out the church in search for Clary.

1 Hour After Clary Cancelled the Wedding

After an hour of searching and searching for Clary, I headed to my room. Everyone was downstairs making use of the already paid DJ, food and open bar. Jordan was there getting mortaled as Maia kept a huge distance away from everyone. I was so exhausted in trying to find Clary that I just wanted to go to bed, I just hoped she was okay and wouldn't do anything stupid. I unlocked my door and walked in only to stop in the door frame as Clary was sat on my bed, playing with her engagement ring on her finger.

Without looking up she said "I know I shouldn't be in here, but this is the only place I could think of that no one would find me as I want to be alone." "Okay, I'll just go" I was turning around to leave when I heard "wait! I didn't mean you had to go Jace, I am in YOUR room, you can stay" I didn't say anything but close the door behind me and sit beside her on the bed.

After a few minutes of silence Clary finally spoke. "Thank you". "What for?" I asked. "For telling me. You're right I needed to know what I was getting into." "That okay" I replied. "What made you believe me?" I asked curiously. "Well for starters, the fact Jordan knew what I was talking about and knew you told me, that's how I knew you were telling the truth. Secondly, I could see the bruise on his jaw, good punch by the way" She smiled at me and I smiled back. "Thirdly, Maia came back into the room it was obvious she had been crying and she was wearing one of Jordan's shirts, one I bought him for his birthday and finally because you're eyes were as serious as I've ever seen them before."

"I'm sorry" "Don't be" she replied. "By the way, I know you didn't cheat on my all those years ago." I was shocked and happy at the same time. "I-Wha-How-Huh?" I stammered making Clary giggle. "After I kicked you out, sorry about that" I shrugged. "Magnus came into the room saying he was passing bay to get something and he overheard our conversation and he thought I deserved to know the truth before I judged you for telling me about Jordan, I honestly thought you were doing it out of jealousy but then I found out you were drugged. I mean drugged Jace! YOU NEARLY DIED! Why didn't you tell me?"

I looked at her, looking straight into the green eyes I fell in love with. "I thought if I let you go, you would finally be able to find someone who was worth you, someone who made you happy and you found that with Jordan, so I kept it a secret knowing you hated me but it was worth it to see you happy." Clary looked at me in shock. "You made me happy you asshat! I loved you so much, you made me happier than Jordan ever made me. Yeah Jordan and I were good together, but you and I, we were perfect. I spent the next years always comparing Jordan to you but knowing we could never be like me and you but I didn't want to confront you because I figured if you cheated on me, you weren't happy with me and I wanted you to be happy... "Clary trailed off as I looked at her in disbelief. "I don't know why I'm saying this because it's not like you still love me after all these years." She finished and looked at the ground in embarrassment.

"Clare look at me." I told her and when she didn't I reached out and forced her chin up so she could look me in the eye. "If you believe for one second I could ever love someone other than you, you're delusional" Clary's eyes widen. "y-y-y-you still love me?" she asked. I just nodded in agreement, and looked at the floor knowing she would never love me back. "In case you were wondering, I still love you too." My head snapped up so my eyes would meet her, gold clashing with green. "You what?" Clary giggled and moved closer to me. She was still in her wedding dress so her movement was minimal but she still managed to move closer to me gracefully. "I. Love. You" she said pronouncing every word slowly.

My heart stopped in my chest, this beautiful girl loves me, a girl I had loved for over 5 years, loves me. Clary Loves Me. CLARY LOVES ME. Clary giggled at my expression and began to move towards me but my brain decided to kick in. "Clare, wait." She pulled back embarrassed and confused. "But I thought you loved me?" I sighed. "I do love you Clarissa. More than you will ever know. However, you just came out of a 3 year relationship and we were about to get married an hour ago, I don't want you doing something you regret because you're hurting right now." Clary looked at me and pouted knowing I was right. "But I believe the quicker I move on with my life, the quicker I'll feel happy and free." "That's true Clare, but I'm not helping you right now. If you want to do this, we're doing it properly. I'm taking you on a date." I smiled smugly. "A date ey? Sounds good." She replied smiling the realist smile I'd seen in awhile. Feeling brave I added, "why don't we seal it with a kiss?" Clary blushed and looked at the ground. Well done Jace, push the girl too far. She's just broke up with Jordan for god sake. "I'm sorry Clary, I didn't mean to push you too far I just-" my words were cut off by Clary leaning forward and pressing her lips to mine.

At first I just sat there, shocked when I realised CLARY WAS KISSING ME. It took me a total of 2.48 seconds to kiss her back, my hands held tightly on her hips, keeping her in place in front of me. She wrapped her hands around my neck, her fingers playing with the bottom on my hair, pulling it slightly. I moaned unintentionally and Clary smiled against my lips, liking the effect she had on me. I pulled her even closer to me, so she was practically on my lap, not caring if I was crushing her beautiful wedding dress. I just wanted to have her body pushed up against mine. The whole world disappeared and it was just me and this beautiful girl kissing me.

We broke apart to catch our breathing back. Clary's face was red, her lips were swollen and it was a beautiful sight. "God you are so gorgeous" I sat cupping her cheek as I leaned in for more of the addictive kisses. Clary responded immediately and the kisses started to take a different route, they were becoming more urgent and passionate.

During the kiss someone knocked on the door. "Hey Jace, it's only me and Luke, we were just wonder-" Jocelyn opened the door half way through her sentence and Clary and I sprang apart, both panting heavily, our hairs a mess and our lips swollen. I glanced at Jocelyn and Luke stood in the doorway, both sharing a face of amusement and happiness. "Well it's about time" said Jocelyn. "We came in to ask you about your feelings for Clary but it appears that question has been answered. Now you kids have fun." Luke added and gave me a quick wink as they both walked out the door smiling. Clary and I looked at each other and just burst out laughing. For the first time in forever, I had the girl and I was happy.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading:)**

 **If you've made it this far, that probably means you've enjoyed it! I hope the ending wasn't too cheesy or predictable (which it probably was).**

 **Make sure to check out my other stories if you haven't Collapse and His Assistant.**

 **Chey xxx**


End file.
